


Ink and Pencils

by AcesOfSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe- Authors, comic books, werewolf rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin is trying to fight against werewolf stigma through his novel series <i>Children of the Moon</i></p>
<p>Sirius Black single-handedly draws and writes the <i> comic series about a young wizard going on adventures.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>When their publishers bring them together for a collaboration, what will happen between these two?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink and Pencils

**Author's Note:**

> Another damn multichapter Marauders fic. Dammit. Why do I do this to myself?

Remus Lupin was a pretty famous author in the Muggle community. The Wizarding community looked down on him for the contents of his novels, but the Muggles loved them. But then, Muggles devoured 'fantasy' novels, longing for something like that in their lives. See, Remus wrote about werewolves, and how they aren't destructive monsters, that they can do good. Naturally, wizards and witches don't like that idea; to them, werewolves will always be destructive and vile.

 

Sirius Black was the author and artist of a comic series about a young wizard exploring his power through weird and fun adventures. The Wizarding and Muggle communities alike adored his comics for being 'progressive' and 'fun to read'. Sirius just liked knowing that people enjoyed what he created. In an early issue of the series, the protagonist Arthur was outed as gay, making him the first fictional character in Wizarding literature to be queer. It was a sad fact, but Sirius was proud of himself for being the person to break the mold.

 

Our story starts on a cold afternoon in November, when four people sat down in a cafe to talk. Two of those four were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The other two were their publishers, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter respectively. James and Peter had an idea to pitch to their clients, so they met on neutral ground.

 

Once they had their drinks, James cleared his throat to make his wish to start a discussion known. Once he had everyone's attention, he began.

 

“So, Sirius, Remus. Peter and I had a wonderful discussion last month over the phone, and we would like to suggested something,” James said. He and Peter worked for the same publishing company in the Wizarding world, one that dealt in books and comics.

 

“Go on,” Sirius nodded, taking a sip of his coffee with a raised eyebrow.

 

“We want you, Sirius, to create a graphic novel for Remus' first novel, _By the Light of the Moon_ ,” Peter stated. “We believe it would really bring up sales for Remus' series, and it gives you a chance to work on something that isn't _Arthur Mayweather_ ,” he added.

 

Remus blinked. They wanted to turn his novel into a glorified comic book? He didn't know how he felt about that. On one hand, maybe giving his novel visuals would prompt people to buy it. On the other hand, he may drag Sirius' reputation into the dirt. Sirius was respected, Remus was laughed at. He didn't want someone else to suffer because of him.

 

Sirius, on the other hand, looked positively _ecstatic._ “I'd love to,” he grinned. Remus' series, _Children of the Moon_ , was one of his favourites, and the opportunity to bring it to life was one he couldn't pass up.

 

“Really?” Remus asked, surprised.

 

Sirius nodded. “It's an amazing series, especially the first one, and I'm imagining stunning visuals.”

 

“If you want to do it, then I'm on board,” Remus nodded.

 

“Wonderful!” James beamed, pulling some paperwork out of his bag. “I drew up a contract with Peter's help, which just outlines your responsibilities as artist and original author.” He handed them the contracts, and Remus read it over. Nothing was overly surprising to him. Sirius had creative liberty at his fingertips if he wanted to tweak something, but Remus had veto power if it changed too much.

 

Both men took one of the pens Peter offered them, signing the dotted line on the bottom of the contracts and handed them back to James.

 

“Why don't we leave you to talk?” Peter suggested, standing up and grabbing his coffee. James followed his lead, and the two disappeared with a _crack_.

 

“Would it be weird if I said I already sketched out some of the characters?” Sirius asked casually.

 

“Kind of,” Remus nodded. “I take it you've read my books?”

 

“I have,” Sirius confirmed. “They're fascinating, really. They must come from somewhere important.”

 

Remus chuckled. “That they do. Now, if I gave you some paper, could you sketch your ideas again?”

 

“Of course,” Sirius said, grabbing his sketching pencils from his bag. Remus produced a few sheets of blank white paper, handing them over to Sirius. Once his pencils were sharpened, Sirius got to sketching.

 

As the designs came to life, Remus was amazed. The detail that went into the characters, even with just a pencil, was stunning. He didn't believe anyone could take the image out of his head for his main character and translate it to page, but there it was. Angular features peppered with dark stubble and a muscled yet lanky frame came to life under Sirius' pencil, smiling crookedly up at Remus. Next to that, Sirius started working on the werewolf side of the character, with shaggy fur and gangly limbs.

 

He handed the page to Remus as he got to working on the other protagonist, her soft smile and diminutive frame stood out on the blank page, her hair in its usual pair of braids. Remus couldn't believe his image was coming to life by someone else's hand.

 

Once Sirius was done with that drawing, he handed it to Remus as well. Remus put them side-by-side on the table, looking them over. The werewolf, Lyall Hewett, looked almost exactly how he'd imagined: ruggedly handsome, but lanky and awkward at the same time. His twin sister, the human witch Hope, was the perfect balance of adorable and fierce Remus had envisioned. Even their clothes were perfect. Lyall wore his janitor's overalls, tattered and stained from years of menial labour. Hope wore her usual floral sundress and heels, the perfect image of a teacher's assistant.

 

“These are spectacular,” Remus muttered in awe. “This is almost exactly how I pictured them when I wrote.”

 

“I'm pretty good at putting together physical attributes mentioned in novels,” Sirius shrugged. That was his fancy way, and less creepy way, of admitting that he drew ridiculous amounts of fanart as a kid.

 

“I can tell,” Remus nodded. “If you could draw up the rest of the main characters and get those to me, that would be amazing. I have to go though, I have a meeting with my editor about my newest book.” With that, Remus stood, grabbing his coffee and his coat and heading off.

 

Sirius picked up the two drawings he'd forgotten, deciding to return them when he finished the others.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, imagine Aaron Taylor Johnson as Quicksilver for Lyall, and Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch for Hope.


End file.
